


Shell

by Firenza



Series: Septic Egos Oneshots [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Death, Fear, Gore, Halloween, Implied Torture, Kidnapping, Mutilation, Notes, Police, Sleepless nights, Vomit, Worry, corpse, severed limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firenza/pseuds/Firenza
Summary: When they returned they were just shells of who they used to be.





	Shell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightXNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/gifts).



October. Easily the most stressful month of the egos’ lives. Between the threat of Anti and Jack still in a coma, no one would rest easy until the month was up. Even then they would still be on edge. This year, however, something seemed different. None of them could put their finger on what, but they all agreed there was something very off.

It started to become clearer the night Chase disappeared. This wouldn’t have worried anyone too much since when he went into a depressive state he isolated himself from everyone and hid in his room, except for the fact that his door was wide open and he was still nowhere to be found. They searched every nook and cranny that they could think of, but in the end not even a strand of his hair was found. They began to fear the worst, that he was dead or Anti had gotten his glitchy hands on him. No one could be sure.

Things became even worse after Marvin vanished a few days later. The magician never left the house without telling anyone and when he disappeared it scared the remaining three shitless. That’s when they confirmed that it was the glitch himself causing the havoc like always. Who else could leave so few traces of his victims? Besides, it wasn’t like it hadn’t happened before either.

A week of silence followed Marvin’s disappearing act. No malfunctioning hardware, no flickering lights, no strange noises heard at the end of the hallway. Nothing. Jackie continued to search high and low for them, even going as far as filing missing person reports. Henrik went to work and asked around to see if either of them had shown up at the hospital and had just been unidentified, but no one had seen them. Jameson set out to find someway to cheer Henrik and Jackie up; in the end, not even his endless optimism could help.

Two days before Halloween, there was a knock at the front door during a very tense, very quiet dinner. Henrik scrambled to answer it with the hope that it would be someone with information, or even better, Chase or Marvin themselves. Instead, he found a package that dripped with a suspicious substance that looked a lot like blood. Bringing it inside, he set it on the coffee table in the living room and called Jackie and Jameson into the room. Jackie told him not to open it and made them stand on the opposite side of the room as he sliced the box open himself. He took one look inside and froze in shock.

Now worried, Henrik peered into the box. Two severed arms sat in the box, still dripping blood from where they used to be attached to a body. A bloodstained note sat underneath the arms. Jameson cautiously pulled it out.

F̵̮̞̓ͮ͌̅ͯiͫ̂͒̒ͤṇḓ̞̜͚̣ ̸̪̥͇ͤ̋̇͆͆͑t̰͖̲̣̟ͣh̨̦̓͗e̘͔͇̺̱̭̠ͪͮm̼̲ͮ̕ ͭ̌ͤͪ̏̆͑b̻̝͈͑ẹ̞̪̯̥̾͜f̈̎̀̎͏͕͇̻̦o̼̭͉͂̓r͕͊̓̈ͬ͡ȩ̙̰̗̞͍ͫ͗̆ ̜ͮ͊ͯ̇̔͌i̠̣̜̰̳̘ͅt̨͙̞͐͆'̢̜͇̫̮͉̖̼̓s̗̼ͩ̏̾̾̔́̚ ̥͈ͪẗͪ̆ͨ͑̐ȯ̶̫͚ͨo͎̔͊ͨͮ ̦̘̮̱̮̰͆̈͂́͟l̲̜̬̤͈̉̓̈́ͩa̍̾̄҉̣̫̳̠̯͉ͅt͇͔̘̺͈͍̼̆ͧ̍̀ͦ̾͒ḛ͙̹̱͙̰͡

They called the police and showed them the package, wanting to get rid of the limbs more than anything. No amount of cops could help them catch their villain.

Jackie doesn’t sleep for the next two days. Instead, he spends all of his time searching for Chase and Marvin. The only time he even returns home is to grab a bite to eat around one AM one afternoon. He still finds nothing.

Halloween morning, Jameson is awakened by a horrible scream. He jumps out of bed and races downstairs where he sees what caused it. Jackie stands in the living room over Chase’s body. It's a sickening sight. His left arm was crudely sewn to his torso and the other arm is obviously broken and bent backwards at an awkward angle. Both of his eyes are gouged out and were strung along a chain hanging from his neck. A large hole was cut from his neck, dried blood crusted along the wound. There's a crater in his skull where something heavy bashed it in. His skin is pale, almost as if someone had sucked all of the blood out of him. 

He vomits right there.

Later that day, they find Marvin’s corpse in the basement. He’s not any better. Deep, jagged slashes run along his arms, legs, and throat. Both of his eyes are sewn shut haphazardly with some sort of nylon thread. The socket where his right arm should be is cleared of any sort of meat, leaving behind only white bone. The arm itself is nowhere in sight. Scars run along his forehead and nose, creating a lightning-like pattern. Both of his legs are broken and bent at weird angles, much like Chase’s arm. Also like Chase, is the ghostly pale color of his skin. 

On the wall behind him, written in blood, reads a message stating what they already knew. 

Y͚̯̩͔̺̪͙ͩͥͮo̖̗̯u̦̯̘̓̾ͥ̏ ̴̫w̬͎̠̰̤̮͔ͩ́̆̕e̩̼͇̯̗͡r̥͙̓̉̊ͪ̓̍̅ȇ̴̪͖̳̘̄ͦ̋̾̓ͪ ̙̭̻̼͎̖̃͞t͂͂o͖o͎̖̩̞͚͓̭͋̓ͬ ̈́̇̅̂̆҉͙̱̞l̘̝̺ͤą̘̪̦͗ͨͭͣ̊͆ͦt͉̗̟̞͉̩͊ͧ̊ͭ̏͂̾ė͇̩

**Author's Note:**

> You all can thank StarlightXNightmare for this one. Bring it on.


End file.
